


grown men and their cat

by kaedenrocket



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, they dress up their cat and are cute i, they have a cat i, this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaedenrocket/pseuds/kaedenrocket
Summary: murphy and bellamy dress up their cat and are cute <3
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	grown men and their cat

**Author's Note:**

> shjdcj before you read this i have to warn you, i originally wrote this story for myself and payed no mind to grammar but later i kinda wanted to post it. i didnt really edit much, so its still pretty bad i

‘’Look what I got,’’ Bellamy says as he reveals a small package from behind his back. He lays it on the desk where Murphy is sitting. ‘’Well, what is it?’’ Murphy asks while looking at the box next to him. ‘’You’ll see,’’ Bellamy answered with a chuckle. The man disappears into the kitchen and Murphy hears some rumbling. A few seconds later, Bellamy comes back with a pair of scissors.

Bellamy opens the package with the scissors. A very curious Murphy snatches the package from Bellamy’s hands and takes out some sort of green fur. ‘’And what is this supposed to be?’’ Bellamy takes it and unfolds it. A small dinosaur costume reveals itself. ‘’Its for Sticky!’’ Bellamy exclaims with a pure smile. Murphy barks out a laugh at the idea of their cat wearing the costume. ‘’You wanna put it on her now?’’ Bellamy asks. Murphy nods, still recovering from the laughter. He stands up and begins the search for Sticky. 

They got Sticky from a small adoption center, and she was in a horrible state; sick and covered with fleas. The small cat hadn’t been there for long, but no one had adopted her yet. Bellamy and Murphy immediately fell in love with her. She was very shy at first and would claw at anyone trying to pick her up. The men came home with several scratch and bite marks, but most importantly, the cat. They argued over names for days, Bellamy wanting a historical name and Murphy wanting a simple name. One day, their friend Clarke came over and called the little feline Sticky, as she was almost plastered to Clarke’s lap. Murphy continued calling her Sticky and eventually the name stuck. 

‘’Sticky, come here!’’ the image of his boyfriend chasing their small cat made Bellamy laugh. After a few minutes, Murphy finally had Sticky in his arms and set her on the desk. Bellamy gently put on the dinosaur costume and Sticky let him. Finally, the costume is on and it’s a little big. Sticky sits very still and doesn’t seem to mind the extra fur. Murphy is the first one to laugh and Bellamy quickly joins. 

‘’She looks so cute!’’ Murphy agrees and gives the cat a pat on her head. Bellamy throws an arm around his boyfriends shoulder. Sticky looks at them and lets out a tiny meow. Bellamy heart melts and Murphy lets out a small chuckle. Sticky hesitantly stood up and leaned over the edge of the desk, ready to jump. It didn’t seem to work out well with the costume on and she looked a bit helplessly at her owners. ‘’Okay, lets get this thing off,’’ Murphy says as he starts to unclip the front of the costume. ‘’She didn’t seem to hate that.’’ Bellamy notices and takes the small costume his boyfriend hands to him. Murphy nods as he picks up their cat and sets her down on the floor. ‘’We should do stuff like this more often.’’ He says. ‘’What, dressing her up?’’ ‘’No, I mean, just us doing things together in general. This was fun.’’ That makes a big smile grow on Bellamy’s face. He cups Murphy’s face in his hands and presses a small kiss to his forehead. ‘’Yeah, we could definitely do that.’’

**Author's Note:**

> woo thanks for reading!! i have way more fics planned so i guess you can look out for that :D maybe let me know what you think and have a great day <3


End file.
